The Way it Should Have Been
by leighann415
Summary: This is my version of the way JJ and Beth should have gotten married. It is my first fanfic, so be nice when reviewing. ;) It's now complete! Please R&R! Thank you.
1. The Proposal

John J. Pryor (JJ) has been going out with his girlfriend, Elizabeth Mason (Beth) for a little over 2 years now. They met at the country club where JJ used to be a waiter. They both loved each other very much, more than words can say.

JJ has been thinking about the right way to propose to Beth. He has everything he needs, he just has to have courage and time. He kept putting it off, not thinking that something else might stand in the way.

One day, JJ brought up the subject to Beth.

"So, what do you think, Beth?"

"JJ, I love you, but I just don't know right now."

"What are you saying? That we shouldn't get married?"

"No, that is not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I'm just really busy with school,

and besides, what about our families?"

"Oh, Beth, what matters is that we love each other. But, I'll tell Mom that we're ready."

"Ok, JJ, that'll make me feel a little better."

JJ walked up to his mother one day. Helen was making the preparations for supper. It was actually quiet in the Pryor household, for once. It was usually noisy at this time of day with his sisters, Meg and Patty arguing at each other.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, hi, JJ."

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, it's about Beth & I."

Helen laid her eyes on her son. She knew something was up.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, we think that we're ready to get married."

"JJ, are you sure?"

"Yes. I love her very much and I can tell that she's the one for me, you know?"

Tears came to his mother's eyes knowing the awful truth that her son had grown up.


	2. Wedding Preparations

Everything was very hectic the next few days. The wedding preparations were under way. JJ & Beth have set the date to be sometime in October. Beth figured that she could finish the semester at Penn, and then decide on if she wants to go back after the wedding. She's ecstatic that she's marrying the man of her dreams. But, first, she had to call her parents and tell them. Her dad answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad, it's me, Beth."

"Oh, hi, Beth. How's everything going?"

"Good. I have something very important to tell you and Mom."

"Ok, your mother is right in the next room. I'll go get her."

Beth suddenly got very nervous. What if they wouldn't like the idea? Her father came back to the phone, her mother following closely behind. She leaned in to hear.

"We're both here, Beth, darling."

Beth's voice got shaky. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to get married."

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"To JJ Pryor. You've met him."

"That's wonderful, Beth," her mother said, "but what about school?"

"I'm going to finish out this semester and we're getting married then."

"Oh, great!"

Beth breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're both very happy for you," her father said."

"I want you both at the wedding, of course."

"Where is it going to be held?"

"Right here in Philadelphia, I think. We haven't really talked about that yet."

"I'm sure you two will pick a great place. Listen, we have to go now. We have a

dinner party to go to. So, congratulations and we'll talk to you later, honey."

"Ok, bye. Love you both."

There was a click at the other end of the line, indicating Beth's parents hung up. Beth hung up her phone as well. Her dream of a princess-like wedding was finally coming true.


	3. The Dilemma

The big day was about 3 days away. Beth has her beautiful wedding dress bought and paid for. She finished school with flying colors. She has chosen Meg to be her maid of honor since she's like a sister to Beth. She can't believe that her wedding is almost here.

But then, one day, the telephone rang. It was Beth's father.

"I'm so sorry, dear, but your mother and I won't be able to make it to your

wedding."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to get away that week."

"Why?"

"We're going on a trip with a few friends," her father lied. The truth was that

they thought Beth was too young to get married and they, mostly her mother,

just couldn't bear to see their only child getting married.

"Oh," Beth said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"We wish you the best of luck, darling."

"Thanks. I'll really miss you. I wanted you both here on my wedding day."

"We'd come if we could."

"I know. I'll send you some pictures. I hope you have a good time on your

trip. I'd better go now. I have some errands to do."

"Ok, dear, we'll talk to you soon."


	4. Beth's Thoughts

The next day, Beth was thinking about her mother and father not being at her own wedding. She told her thoughts to JJ.

"Maybe they don't love me."

"Of course they do, Beth. They **could** be going on a trip, you know."

"No, I don't think that's it."

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe they don't want me to be married or something."

"Why not?"

"Don't you think that your mother would want to keep you in her house forever?"

"I guess, but I never really thought about it."

"Well, I think that's sort of what my parents are thinking, they don't want to lose

me."

"They wouldn't be losing you, Beth."

"You know, I'd be in a different house, and busy being your wife. To them, they

would be losing me."

"You still want to get married?"

"Of course I do, JJ. I just have to settle my parents on this."

"Ok, Beth."

And then, he kissed her.


	5. The Discussion

Beth didn't know whether to write her parents or call them. But, she really wanted to tell them in person. It wasn't very far to her parent's house, so she asked JJ to drive her. She knocked slowly on the door. Her father looked surprised to see her.

"Beth, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you and mom about something."

She walked into the familiar house. Her mother was in the kitchen. She was also surprised to see her. Beth sat down on the sofa and thought about how to begin. Her mother got through in the kitchen and joined Beth and her father in the living room.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss with us," her mother asked.

"Yes," Beth said nervously, "why won't you come to my wedding?"

"We told you, we're going on a trip with a few friends."

"Is that **really **the reason? It seems like to me, it's not."

"We just can't bear to part with you, so I guess we have some silly pride in that,"

her mother told her truthfully.

Beth thought about that for a minute. Then she spoke.

"You wouldn't be losing me. I think you both know that. So, why don't you

come on and come to my wedding? I need somebody to give me away, anyway,

Dad," she smiled at her father.

"Oh, alright, Beth. We'll come," her father said.

"Yay, thank you! Well, I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"Just a minute," her mother said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mom."

"Are you scared at all?"

"Oh, maybe a little bit. But I think I know how to be JJ's wife."

"That's wonderful. See you in about 3 days then."

Beth walked out the door smiling. JJ was waiting for her in the car.

"Well? How'd it go?"

"They're coming!"

"Oh, good. Let's go home."

"JJ, I'm really glad you chose me to be your wife."

"Me too."

And they drove back to the Pryor house.


	6. The Wedding

The day of the wedding finally came. Beth was excited and a little nervous the whole day. She told herself that it must be just the normal pre-wedding jitters.

Everybody looked so beautiful in their dresses and suits. Beth was the most beautiful of all, of course. She walked down the aisle proudly holding on to her dad's arm. When the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride," JJ gave her the best kiss ever. She was finally Mrs. Beth Pryor!

JJ and Beth had a good marriage. They had one child, a boy who they named John J. Pryor III, keeping the name in the family. And, well, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
